The present invention relates to a harvester thresher. More particularly it relates to a harvester thresher which is provided with an axial threshing and separating arrangement arranged in a housing and including a rotatable drum arranged in a casing unit with a small gap therebetween wherein the casing unit is subdivided into a thresh basket and a sieve. The thresh basket-sieve casing unit has a product supply opening in its thresh basket part, and a product discharge opening at its other end.
Harvester threshers of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such harvester threshers is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 572,925 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,483. In this harvester thresher an active cooperation between the threshing drums and the thresh basket-sieve casing units relative to one another is provided. In the harvester thresher of this construction, distance between both parallel axes of rotation substantially correspond to the outer diameter of one thresh basket-sieve casing unit, and the thresh basket-sieve casing units overlap with their ends in a product supply region by substantially the double width of each product supply opening. The threshing drums and thresh basket-sieve casing units designed in accordance with these features are formed as a small structural unit which can be arranged at any point of the harvester thresher, without exceeding the width allowable for straight transportation of a harvester thresher in accordance with the street traffic regulations. This harvester thresher can be further improved in the sense of guaranteeing a reliable separation of the product toward both thresh basket-sieve casing units and increase of the output of the harvester thresher.